Remember Me
by Ayeesha
Summary: Brex fanfic. Bree's POV after she recieves the call about Rex's death. Season 1 Episode 23 'One Wonderful Day'


**Title: **Remember Me

**Author:** Ayeesha

**Rating:** T (Angst)

**Timeline:** Season one Episode 23 'One Wonderful Day'

**Disclaimer:** I do own the characters of Bree. Rex and others mentioned throughout this fic. They are the property of Marc Cherry, ABC and Touchstone Television. Iam merely using them for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** Bree's POV after finding out about Rex's death. The italics represent flashbacks.

**A/N:** This is my first Bree/Rex fic. I normally write Susan/Mike but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what you thought

**Remember Me**

I look at the silverware in front of me. It's nearly complete my task is almost finished. I furiously rub the spoon smiling to myself as my reflection shines clearly through the utensil. Silently I congratulate myself on a job well done.

The phone rings interrupting my task and I carefully walk towards it eager to see who is on the other end. Maybe it's one of my friends offering to drive me to the hospital later. I pick up the phone and offer a warm greeting.

My body turns rigid and I feel a rush of dread run through my body. My chest consuming with immense pain. Suddenly the room feels too small. I clench the phone tightly within the security of my hands almost as if it will disappear from my grasp. I'm not really here at least I don't think I am. All the energy has drained from my body.

I can just faintly hear the concerned voice on the other end yet I refuse to acknowledge it. With a soft tone I thank the person for calling. Rex is dead. Rex is gone.

Determinedly I walk back towards the table silently putting away the silverware. I have to do this. I have to keep busy. A hint of a small smile graces my face just for a second. Walking back towards the cabinet I close the box and safely put the silverware back. It belongs to Rex and me. Rex who is gone. He's gone and I will never see him again.

I wander aimlessly towards the table pulling out a chair I allow myself to sit down. I look up and through my clouded eyes I can see his chair. The chair my beloved Rex will never sit in not anymore. I will never see him frown at me or see the loving gaze he had just for me. It's over.

I feel the soft trickle of a warm tear slip from my eye and cascade down my cheek dropping silently onto the polished oak table. My eyes wander dumbly to the pool of tears forming in front of me and with a painful gasp I finally let out a cry.

My whole body wracks with uncontrollable sobs as I struggle to breathe. The only sound being the painful cries of a grief stricken widow. Images of a love lost flash through my mind. How can this be it? How could Rex leave me? He swore to love me forever. Why did he lie?

I'm not strong enough to cope. He was the one who held me together. He made me who I am. He was the one who could make me feel whole.

_"Hi, my name's Rex Van de Kamp. I don't know if you noticed but we have the same biology class. I was wondering…if you..would like to go for a coffee sometime."_

My beautiful Rex had been so nervous asking me out on a date. I had noticed him. Of course I did. He was popular with the girls and I was delighted beyond belief when he picked me.

_"Bree, I know that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life. Will you marry me?"_

The beautiful memory now seems so painful. Rex had planned a picnic on the beach and when he proposed I immediately accepted. He was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted to have a family with him. 

_"Bree, thank you for giving me our beautiful daughter. I love you."_

Rex had been so happy when Andrew was born and then a couple of years later we experienced joy at having a daughter. Our family was complete and we loved each other.

"Why did you lie Rex? You're a goddamn liar," I yell to the empty room. "You promised to love me forever. You promised that you were always going to be there for me."

I long to be in the comfort of his warm embrace. To wake up from this nightmare. I yearn badly to feel his lips on my face and on every inch of skin available. I need him desperately.

I shiver my skin feels so cold and nothing can warm them. The one thing I need I can never have again. Why did he have to go? We were finally rebuilding our lives back together. I curse at the fates for taking away my precious Rex. A part of me has gone with his death. That part will never be retrieved. Not whilst I am living.

Rex is dead and he is not coming back no matter how much I wish for it. More tears stream from my eyes. Despair, pain, rage and loneliness are all I feel.

I feel so detached. I feel nothing. I feel like my heart is a block that will never know joy again. Is there anything, anyone out there who can give me a moments ease? I know the answer is no. The only person who filled my world with that semblance of comfort has vanished his soul has left the earth.

I close my eyes in remembrance. I can almost feel him next to me. Feel the scent of his skin, the warmness of his breath tickling my ear. It's torture. I would do anything give up my own life just to have him here. I never even got a chance to tell him how much I love him. How much I will always love him.

I walk towards our wedding picture. My vision is blurry as I pick up the object in my hand looking at it wistfully. I trace the image lightly with a solitary finger.

"Oh Rex, I love you so much. Know that I always will. Please remember me darling. We will meet again and until that day I will keep you in my heart," I whisper hoping that wherever he is that he can hear me. I kiss his image ion the picture and with a longing look place it back on the mantle piece.

I wipe at the tears forming in my eyes and with dignity I stand up straight, smoothing down my skirt. I have to call my friends now and inform them about the news. I have to tell Danielle and Andrew that their father is no longer with us.

I am not going to break down or cry in front of them. I will be brave and composed. I am Bree Van de Kamp and I owe it to my husband. To my darling Rex.

**The End**

* * *

Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
